


Truth is Subjective

by Maxamillion_Saberhagen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Fake Breasts, Implants, Maxamillion Saberhagen, Sexualisation, female female sex, reality alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxamillion_Saberhagen/pseuds/Maxamillion_Saberhagen
Summary: A man sitting in a university tutorial on the Subjectiveness of Truth decides to use a thought exercise to see if he can adjust his own personal truth. To his amazement he's successful but not only that he finds he can adjust the truth's held by reality and other people.





	Truth is Subjective

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: MC, GR, FD, FF
> 
> Author's Note: New story and i'm tinkering around with some different concepts and ideas so I'm eager to hear what people think. Feel free to email me at maxamillion.saberhagen@gmail.com or you can find me on Tumblr https://maxamillionsaberhagen.tumblr.com/

"Truth is subjective, what is truth to one person is a lie to another. It all depends on many different factorrs but when it comes down to it we as people need to understand that everyone has their own personal truth and it is not necessarily wrong."

Connie was droning on again, I swear I'd heard this speech so many times I could repeat it verbatum. It was a statement that although founded in an inclusive mindset was often misunderstood and misused to justify a person's own bad opinion on a subject. Some things are easily definable like the sky being blue or gravity working like it does. That said it was a Bachelor of Arts core subject for first years so what was I to expect. The only reason I was doing it again was because I had to for a course requirment.

I looked to my pencil and pondered it. If truth was truly subjective then I can what I believe to be true and then it won't be. For example, I thoguht to myself, my personal truth is that this pencil won't obey gravity when I drop it off the side of the desk. And then I simply dropped it off the side of the desk. Only to see it sit there in the air floating ignorant to gravity.

It was insane, I changed what my personal truth was and it changed reality but this was nonsense some things were a certainty. I can't just change things because I believe them to be no longer true. Gravity was a thing that all things obeyed. Then I watched as the pencil fell to the ground, clattering softly against the tiles.

I sat there for a few moments in silence, stunned by what had just transpired. Connie must have notuced "Marcus I knew you've sat through this before but could you be courteous enough so as to not distract the other students please" she was giving me a weary look like she was just done. Honestly she was probably as bored with this as I was.

"Sorry Connie" I said sheepish and a little embarassed. In hindsight what I did next was kind of petty but in the moment it seemed like a great idea. I remember thinking that if it worked I could get some kicks out of it and she wouldn't even notice. I'd known Connie for a couple of years, not really friends, more accquentices that could hold down a conversation. Never had I ever seen her in any type of bottom covering apparrel shorter than her knee and that was a truth about her that I knew. Then I changed that truth, my new truth was that mini skirts and booty shorts were now her favorite type of clothing.

I watched once again stunned as her casual jeans turned into a denim mini skirt that came to mid thigh. It was by no means risque but it was definitely something that I'd never seen her wear before. More to the point though she just continued teaching the tutorial like nothing had changed, like she'd walked in wearing the skirt. I figured I had to be going mad but if I was going to be insane I was at least going to have fun with it.

I did a casual look around the classroom at the other people bored out of ther mind at the tutorial. Mostly young ones out of high school still embracing everything they could learn. Their were a couple who looked straight up bored. One of them was Amelia, long brown hair with fading colors through it. Pretty average face and body with no real curves to speak of. Even her personality didn't leave anything to be desired, during those cringe inducing ice breakers they make you do during orientation she didn't have much to offer. She lived a pretty boring life and was ready to continue that.

There was one thing about her that had caught my eye and it was the only thing that stood out about her. Her legs and butt always looked fantastic. I had to stop walking behind her because I noticed others getting distracted by the sight and really didn't want to be caught up in that crowd. That said I was never sure whether they were truly that great or if it was simply a result of her fashion choice. No matter how dressed down or thrown on her top and shoes might be she always wore tights. Different styles, colors, print and plain, some with pockets, most without. Tights as pants were her thing and I'd never seen her in the same pair twice. Couldn't blame her though they always looked brilliant on her.

Today was no exception, she was wearing a pair of print tights with unicorns fighting dinosaurs and the dinosaurs were obviously losing. It was bright and colorful and insanely amusing, designed to look innocent at first but as you look closer the bigger picture emerged. To complete her outfit she had gone with a pair of casual flats and a loose dull shirt with her hair in a loose ponytail. This was more common than not and when it came down to it, it was her truth.

My new truth for her was that the rest of her outfit fit in with the tights. I watched with restrained glee as her shoes changed into a piar of multi colored platform sneakers. They were bright, with rainbows and clouds all over them. All in all they looked rather sweet if it was for the red coloration on the bottom of the shoes that made it look like she had crushed someone under foot and the blood had stained. The top transformed into a crop top with short sleeves made of the same material and print as her tights. It clung tight to her chest showing the definition of her breasts, though still quite modest in size were presented beautifully by the top. A faded blue, short denim jacket appeared handing from her chair. From where I was sitting I could see several patchs of usually grotesque animals and creatures presented in the cutest forms possible some in chibi others just very cartoony. The crowning glory of it being the badge over the left breast pocket that read "Killer Princess" in pretty cursive. Her hair was now down up in pigtails with hairbands that looked like rainbow colored ravorwire. Makeup went a similar way with looking cutesy with lip gloss and bright colors but with edges. Like her eyeshadow was a pretty and well done two tone but shaped to resemble the business end of a knife. Similarly her pretty pink lipgloss had a couple drops of red on the edge like she had just drank some blood and missed a bit. 

Amelia now had this playful but vicious look going on, like a vampire prowling a nightclub. All in all it was pretty damn cute, a bit weird, but I could dig it. I decided that style would be her truth from then on but never without tights. She must have caught me staring because she gave me a sly smile before parting her legs ever so slightly and then ran one of her hands, now adorned with rainbow nails, up her inner thigh. As she got to her crotch she gave it a pat before giving me a wink. 

To my continued embarassment I breathed in a little too quick and coughed disrupting the class yet again. "Really Marcus? Twice in one tutorial" Connie was looking at me again along with the rest of the class. Amelia in particular was biting her lip and smiling at me, managing to look both seductive and teasing at the same time. 

"Sorry, something got caught in my throat" I replied feeling the heat rise to my cheeks and ears.

"Yeah well, next time something gets caught in your throat don't let it disrupt the class. I've had a lot of material to get through today and we're almost done. Once that's done and we're all out of here I don't care"

Once she got back to the teaching and writing on the board Amelia mouthed a sorry to me. I gestured to myself in hopes that it would indicate that it was my fault for staring and she seemed to accept that with a smile. She gestured to Connie and did the devil horns, I held back a laugh. Connie was always like this especially with these intro classes, she hated them and only did them for the extra cash. Where as I normally wasn't this bad, I was just distracted and for good reason. I looked to Amelia and then to Connie, maybe she needed a good reason to be distracted. A bit of revenge to both of them could be funny.

I looked back to Amelia and focused on her chest and applied a new truth that she had fake EE breasts. I watched aroused as Amelia's boobs quickly became rounder and spherical as they filled with Saline, her top adjusted in size to fit but there was no hiding their size or that clevage. Then I turned to Connie and gave her a new truth that she had a fetish for fake boobs. With that done I just waited to see what would happen.

Connie turned to the class and asked a question about examples of subjective truths but as she glanced around all the people her eyes fell on Amelia and her fantastic clevage. She stopped dead in her tracks as her breathing changed, getting a bit hot and heavy as she started to become flushed. Amelia immeditely recognized it for what it was and ran one of her fingers across her clevage. "Miss, my eyes are up here," she said using her other hand to point to her eyes and as soon as Connie made what seemed like the longest journey her eyes had ever been on, she winked. It was her turn to cough.

To her credit she tried to continue but between the word slips and stealthy glances she had no hope. It all came to a head when she was trying to focus by writing on the board without looking at the class. It was working, she was writing on the board examples of subjective truths and she asked for input from the students. They gave her a couple of answers some accepted, others not so much. Then Amelia decided it was her turn to offer an example "who we're sexually attracted to is a subjective truth. Isn't that right Connie?"

The marker she'd been using on the whiteboard slid across the board making a long line through everything she'd been writing. Without turning to the class she said squeezing the marker a bit too tightly "you know what, that's it, class dismissed" She continued to look at the whiteboard, erasing the writing while waiting for the class to file out. I was expecting Amelia to leave as well but apparently she had other plans.

I established a new truth in which Amelia wouldn't mind if I stuck around and I watched as the events unfolded. She got up from her seat and made her way over to the desk that sat at the front of the room to serve whoever was running the tutorial for the day. She posed coyly, with her legs crossed and her hands planted behind her. Combined with leaning slightly back this caused her chest to be thrust out in a promient display the top stretching slightly.

When Connie turned around she was greeted by the sight and I saw her throat catch as she gulped. "Did you have a question Amelia?" she stammered obviously flushed. 

"Not a new one. You just didn't tell me whether sexual attraction was a subjective truth or not." She made a big show of adjusting her top, "I mean what I find sexually attractive is different to what someone else would find attractive. I like turning people on and making them squirm, it's why I got the girls enhanced and why I don't mind Marcus watching"

A look of panic came over the bewildered girl as her eyes shot to me, her mouth opening and closing unsure of what to say. I could see her mind racing, going through all the possibilities of what could happen and what I would do. I was about to intervene when Amelia grabbed her by the chin and guided her vision back to her chest "no no sweetie, keep your eyes on the prize."

"But he's watching" she said still paniced but unable or unwilling to move her vision away. Amelia didn't even answer, just guided Connie's head into her clevage. She might as well have tranced her for the reaction she had. Simply going limp as she sighed contently into the mounds of flesh craddling her face. Snuggling into them like the most comfortable pillows in the world with both now around Amelia holding her close.

In many ways I think Connie would've been happy with that, she could just go home and it would be a warm memory to comfort her on lonely nights. Amelia, however, was not satisfied. She had just said that she like to watch people squirm and I guess Connie wasn't squirming enough. With one hand she started stroking the back of her head, fingers running gently through her hair. The other was trailing up her inner thigh to her awaiting, panty covered, sex. 

"Oh wow Connie, I didn't know you like boobs that much. Now let's try an experiment because I want to find out what really makes you squirm. Is it the size or the feel?" Amelia asked with hand movement unknown to me underneath Connie's skirt.

"The feel huh?" she wiggled her shoulders a little to make sure her head was nice and deep between her breasts. "I didn't take you for a fake boob lover but I can work with that. Speaking of, your hands are in the wrong place sweetie" she withdrew her hand from the tutor's hair and taking hold of her hand placed it on her breast encouraging a gentle groping motion until she was doing it on her own.

Although I couldn't see, I could tell that Amelia's other hand was hard at work. The sounds of muffled moans were emanating from Connie pretty heavily and I could see her legs starting to buckle. Whoever she might of been before, Amelia now seemed quite at home with such ministrations. I idly considered whether it was through self pleasure or the pleasuring of others but it hardly mattered. 

The tutor was starting to rock her hips more agrressively against her, the quickened, hurried breath exceedingly obvious. Biology was starting to take over for Amelia as well as I figured her arousal was starting to build as well. Her torso was heaving in that way that suggested an added thrusting motion would make her quiver more. I had to admit I myself was rigid at the spectacle before me but I was determined to see this one through, even if it made some private time in a toilet after.

With her free she lifted Connie's head out from her cleavage, the blissed out look was almost enough to make me laugh but the slightly moist look to her face told she'd been doing more than then simply nestling. She licked her lips hungrily eyeing Amelia's tits "want" was all she uttered in a half-moan before attempting to dive back in. Amelia hadn't stopping her motions between her thighs called out to me "hey Marcus, want to see a magic trick?"

I saw a look come over Connie's face as if just remembering I was there while I was going to say something in the affirmative. She didn't give either of us a chance as in one practiced motion she lifted her top up leaving her boobs bare and then letting go dropped her hand on her boob with a mighty slap. The tit barely moved at all, stuffed with saline it was more implant than natural flesh and I think that was what she was going for. Because no matter how arousing it might have been for me for Connie it was if the very gates of heaven had been opened before her. Her thighs clamped shut around Amelia's hand as her knees buckled coming hard enough to ignore any attempts at subetlty realeasing an orgasmic cry to the room.

Amelia released her grip and let Connie fall to her knees before her with a giggle. It was cute and sexy to be sure but there was no escaping the predatory tone that came with it. "I think I like you down there like that you can stay there while you finish me off" she spread her legs showcasing their amazing shape and form encased in the patterned tights. Putting an ankle on each shoulder she used her shoes to guide her face towards the crease between her thighs. "Now Connie if you can't figure this out we'll just have to take you back to my place so you can work it out properly," she winked at her, "though we might do that anyway."

She didn't need much further prompting and her hands came up to pull down the front of her tights as she started to lick. Her tongue rolled back and forth over her awaiting folds, already wet with arousal. When she noticed a lack of effort coming from the tongue she "how about some motivation" and she started to massage her boobs with her hands, groping and fondling. Her eyes fluttered as the older woman's activity redoubled and she reached up with her hadns eyes locked on her tits. The student guided the searching hands towards their chosen destination joining her hands "that's right worship them, worship my big fake tits" 

Amelia started to wiggle her hips as I could only imagine what she was feeling. She turned her head to look at me and gave me a wink while biting her lip. I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my crotch causing her eyes to go wide with excitement. Fishing out my cock I started to stroke, I figured I might as well. If I was going to be a spectator I might as well enjoy it. It didn't take long before I was coming, already hard and kind of throbbing from the events unfolding before me. Her eyes went wide as I started to spurt and she let out a moan as her ankles locked around Connie's neck holding her firly against her crotch as she came. 

She came all over the girl's face, arching her back as she did. Four hands on her boobs she flopped back onto the desk pulling Connie up as she did. Her face was sticky with saliva and girl juices but she still seemed determined to keep it up as she continued to play with the boobs. Amelia looked down to the fixated woman and smiled"wow Connie, you're just full of surprises." A notification chimed from her denim jacket and she rolled her eyes, "got to get to my next class but we'll have to do this again sometime."

With that she took the girl's hands as she sat up and guided her into the chair near the desk before guiding Connie's hands under her skirt to what I imagined was a dripping wet slit. "Just think of my tits" and she thrust her boobs into her face one more time with a slight shimmy before rolling up her tights and readjusting her top. 

"You coming Marcus?" she asked me getting her bag and jacket before walking out of the classroom. I looked over to Connie a dripping wet tutor with her hands up her skirt masturbating to a memory of a dream come true. The expression covering her face was more contended than I think she realized. Definitely in the throws of afterglow and building towards another orgasm. I decided to leave her to it and after readjusting my pants I stood up and followed Amelia out.

Turns out truth is sincerely subjective, I could make people subject to new truths and I just had to see what could be done with that knowledge.


End file.
